End of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
A new perspective on the mystery of the Golden Witch is presented in this chapter, with the witches Bernkastel and Lambdadelta playing a more prominent role. The main characters of this story are Kinzo, Natsuhi, and a new character, Erika, who approaches the murders from a "mystery" perspective, unlike Battler who had taken an "anti-fantasy" stance. This time the game is suspended before its conclusion, so the fate of most people on the island is unknown. Chapter List Prologue The game begins showing the unconscious state Beatrice had fallen into after the end of the previous game: she had lost her interest and hopes of winning and so was transformed into a living doll. This intention of hers to quit the game would have brought her to die immediately if Lambdadelta hadn't taken interest in her game and, in order to continue to have fun with Bernkastel, she chained Beatrice to the game so that she could become the new "Game Master" and play the witch part. Lambda and Bernkastel then obligated Battler to play with them in this new episode called "End of the Golden Witch". Bernkastel, in order to win, created a piece: Erika Furudo, her double and counterpart and the detective of the game. And so the game starts and eventually reaches the first twilight. In the mean time though Battler had been missing from the game, letting Bernkastel take his place, to assist and try to understand Beato and showing great care for her. In this time he torments himself to understand the reason why Beato would act the way she did and is highly confused by his true feelings for her. Virgilia would help him all the way on this path towards the truth. But eventually Battler understood that the best thing to do would be going back to the game and take back the chess board from the two witches. When Battler reaches Bernkastel and Lambdadelta he learns that the game was already at its denouement and Erika had found the culprit. But in order to make him understand what happened the witches rewound the story and allowed him to watch it unfold from the beginning. Background Music *miragecoordinator (Flashback) *Voiceless (The doll-like witch) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Battler's boycott) *dir (Battler decides to take back the game) *dead angle (The climax of the game) Chapter Summary On Rokkenjima, it is shown that Kinzo had actually died two years before the main story took place but, to save her family from an economical collapse, Natsuhi pretended that Kinzo was still alive and obligated the servants and Dr. Nanjo to keep up the act when the family reunion rolled around. Fearful of her position, Natsuhi created an illusion of Kinzo and Beatrice (whom she would become close friend to). The first family reunion passed by and the relatives (although noticing something odd) left still beliving in Kinzo's existence. But at the arrival of the family in 1986 Natsuhi understands the danger of the situation and has to find a way to save Kinzo's illusion from the anti-magic toxin. Meanwhile, an uninvited Erika arrives on the Island. She had fallen from her boat and thanks to her life jacket she was able to swim all the way to Rockenjima. She is welcomed as a family guest and immidiately shows her incredable well mannered posture, her vast culture, her genius mind and her love for chopsticks. Seeing Erika's love for riddles and mysteries, the family let her see the Witch's epitaph. Battler and Erika later met and solved the riddle, finding the Golden Land. Erika left all the gold and the position of the head to Battler, taking the mere fact that she was able to solve its mystery as her reward. Meanwhile, Natsuhi is in Kinzo's study talking with Beato, Gaap, Virgilia and Ronove on what to do when Eva calls her and tells her that Battler has found the gold. Natsuhi comes out of the study without letting Eva in and they both rush to the appointed place with all the other siblings and their spouses. They discover the gold and a big discussion starts on the right of Battler to become the new head of the family. Battler is irritated and does not actually care for this position but Kyrie, Rudolf, Eva, Hideyoshi and Rosa all agree that he should be the successor, much to Natsuhi's and Krauss' disappointment. The discussion continues in the main house for several hours (Erika in the mean time had left to the guest house since she couldn't take part to the reunion) and after a break Rosa goes to the guest house to check on Maria. Krauss goes to rest for a while and Natsuhi does the same. Kanon and Shannon arrive to serve tea and are invited by the family to sit down and chat a while. After some time they hear a strange knock on the door but nobody answers at the "come in...". Rudolf checks the door but nobody's there, just a letter on the floor. The envelope and the wax mark are Kinzo's, they open the letter and read its content: it was a letter of congratulations and blessing from Beatrice to Battler for finding the gold. In the letter, there was also the ring of the family head. When Krauss comes back, the discussion takes on for a while and then they decide that it's late and eventually suspend it for the day. When Battler goes back to the guest house he finds Erika, Nanjo and Gohda chatting and having a drink happily. They say good night to each other and they all go to sleep. When Natsuhi enters the room, she recives an anonymous phone call from a man who claims to be the son she denied and murdered from 19 years ago. He says to be on the island and to be interested to take part to the annual family conference as part of the Ushiromiya family as well. But first revenge, he wants to play with Natsuhi and makes her play a game of hide and seek. Natsuhi has to accept since this man has taken Krauss as hostage, so she agrees the day after to hide in the closet of a certain guest room for an hour. It is seen that talking on the other side of the phone is Lambdadelta who was mistaking her voice for the one of the man. Magic of Miracles Background Music *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Called to the study) *薔薇 Rose (Nanjo proclaims Kinzo's death) *隣死 Death's Door (Krauss stops everyone from leaving) *Happy Maria! (Instrumental) (Krauss' blunders) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Krauss explains their predicament) *てくてく Pace (Krauss' final chance) *worldend(bp) (Natsuhi pleads to Kinzo's body, Natsuhi gathers everyone back) *Worldend (Kinzo's "revival") *far (Beatrice's appearance) *cage (Reviving Kinzo) A Proper Mystery Background Music *白い影 Shadow (1985) *cage (Beatrice's arrival, a bird in a cage) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Lambdadelta's intermission) *witch in gold(cembalo) (The suffering corpse) *月夜 Night (Aftermath of the conference) *hope (Natsuhi and Beatrice alone) *far (Krauss and Natsuhi's trip) *月夜 Night (Observation from the meta-world) *'Future' (Drinking tea) *くるり Face (Bernkastel arrives) *久遠 Eternity (The illusion shattered) Closed Room Barrier Background Music *Novelette (Phone call from Battler) *Voiceless (Meta-world commentary) *透百合 Sukashiyuri (The servant's preparations) *dead angle (Hideyoshi's suspicions) *胡散の香り Aroma (Extortion plan) *witch in gold(cembalo) (The siblings' alliance) *誘い Lure (Phone call for Natsuhi) *play (The caller speaks) *'蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer' (A forgotten child) Furudo Erika Background Music *夏の扉 of Summer (1986) *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Natsuhi's observation) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Meta-world observation) *witch in gold(cembalo) (Parlor) *金色の嘲笑 Sneer (A visitor) *'名探偵は知っている Great Detective Knows' (Erika's entrance) *Minute darkness (Natsuhi discusses the guest's treatment) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Team Beatrice's comments) Witch of Miracles Background Music *Novelette (Dinner) *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Legend of the gold) *'笑み亡きソワレ Soiree' (Erika's reasoning) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Bernkastel's comments) *'one' (The sea of fragments) *F Style (Memories from the fragments) *psy-chorus (Erika breaks down the epitaph) *蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer (Bern's playing) *Minute darkness (Battler's reasoning) *Future (The others leave) *誘い Lure (The library) Those Who Reach It Background Music *Voiceless (Kinzo's study) *stupefaction (Irregularities of this gameboard) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Gaap's comments) *金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Erika's malice) *dead angle (Seeing Kinzo) *happiness of marionette (short) (The gold) *蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer (Erika's plan) The Frantic Golden Drama Background Music *金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Knocking on the study door) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Team Beatrice hears the news) *happiness of marionette (short) (The gold room) *笑み亡きソワレ Soiree (Argument over the gold) *worldend(bp) (The meaning of the epitaph) *witch in gold(cembalo) (The meaning of the murders) *dead angle (Both are meaningless) The True Family Conference Background Music *薔薇 Rose (A long night of arguments) *月夜 Night (Taking a break) *隣死 Death's Door (Natsuhi and Krauss) *Future (Krauss takes responsibility) *stupefaction (Another phone call) *蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer (The caller speaks again) *煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (The letter) *胡散の香り Aroma (The ring seal) *cage (Return to the guesthouse) Revenge for 19 Years Ago Background Music *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Natsuhi's past) *witch in gold(cembalo) (The demon grants her wish) *黒のリリアナ Liliana (Sinless) *くるり Face (The Witch's Smoking Room) *'螺旋 Spiral' (The twisted fifth game) *dir (Taking back the game) Morning of Tragedy Background Music *白い影 Shadow (Return to bed) *'弦楽三重奏曲 第６億番 嬰ヘ短調 Trio #600 Million in F# Minor' (Discovery of the bodies) *蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer (Erika's arrival, Krauss' room) *笑み亡きソワレ Soiree (Detective's authority) *HANE Feathers (Preparing breakfast) *黒のリリアナ Liliana (Genji's body discovered) *胡散の香り Aroma (Another phone call) *stupefaction (Krauss kidnapped) *オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Lambda's glee) *'トーテンブルーメ Blume' (Closed circle) *オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Team Beatrice's comments) *dead angle (Bernkastel's theories) *隣死 Death's Door (Making the corpses disappear) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Strategy meeting with Beatrice) Ten Wedges to Pierce Witches Background Music *mind (The locked study) *笑み亡きソワレ Soiree (Battler rebuts Erika, Erika's photographic memory) *誘い Lure (Climbing the ladder) *dead angle (Concealment strategy) *witch in gold(cembalo) (Beatrice stands guard) *絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Entering the study) *suspicion (Kinzo cannot be found) *mind (A trick question) *蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer (When did Kinzo disappear) *death (from stupefaction) (Erika vs Beatrice, methods of escape) *'JUSTICE' (Dlanor) *'ACI-L' (Dlanor's subordinates) *'喰那 Kuina' (Knox's 3rd) *'Proud-dust' (A new strategy) *トーテンブルーメ Blume (Erika questions Natsuhi) *mother (Defeated) *Where (Battler's objection) *dir (Battler's counterattack) *Endless Nine (Explaining Kinzo's escape) *Dread of the grave -More fear- (The window) *'hello your dream' (Battler in mid-air) *くるり Face (Meta-world commentary) Reasoning and Inspection Background Music *Voiceless (The golden land) *ひだまり the Sun (Tea with Dlanor) *witch in gold(cembalo) (Dlanor's apology) *黒のリリアナ Liliana (Cornelia's punishment) *トーテンブルーメ Blume (Resuming the reasoning game) *笑み亡きソワレ Soiree (Erika's revelation on the escape) Closet Background Music *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Team Beatrice strategy meeting) *Voiceless (The five corpses) *dead angle (Beatrice's new goal) *金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Erika's suspicion) *隣死 Death's Door (Complying with the threat) *Minute darkness (In a dark closet) *dead angle (Hideyoshi enters the room) *螺旋 Spiral (Hideyoshi's sorrow) *play (An unexpected intruder) *Closed My Heart (Cutting the chain open) *笑み亡きソワレ Soiree (Erika's detective work) *stupefaction (Natsuhi tries to sneak back) *胡散の香り Aroma (Erika speaks to Natsuhi) *Voiceless (Time to put an end to the game) The Great Court of Illusions Background Music *喰那 Kuina (The court of illusions, Erika's eavesdropping, Beatrice's resolve, attack on Beatrice, Natsuhi's room) *'孤独な深海魚 Deep Sea Fish' (Erika's accusation, time of death narrowed to between 24:00 and 3:00, Battler's final stand) *笑み亡きソワレ Soiree (Case for the Hideyoshi's murder, Nanjo's alibi confirmed, Erika's perfect lookout, searching for Kinzo) *オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Gohda and Kumasawa's alibis) *少女たちの魔女狩り Girls' Witch Hunt (Erika's reasoning) *トーテンブルーメ Blume (The murders occurred after 24:00) *蒼色の冷笑 Blue Jeer (The role reversal, Eva's seal) *'継接キメラ Chimera' (Plea bargain, the only remaining possible culprit, broken promises) *螺旋 Spiral (The Kinzo of Natsuhi's delusions, Battler's death) *'discolor' (Accepting the "true" culprit, the whydunnit) *'resurrectedreplayer' (An objection) *'Final Answer' (Battler's counterattack) *'hikari Light' (Beatrice's wish to die, the trial continues) *弦楽三重奏曲 第６億番 嬰ヘ短調 Trio #600 Million in F# Minor (The end of the trial) *'命のパン of Life' (Kinzo could have committed the crime) Revenge for 19 Years Ago Background Music *螺旋 Spiral (Case summary) *Voiceless (Natsuhi's despair) *discolor (Sin of 19 years ago) *孤独な深海魚 Deep Sea Fish (It's all useless) Tea Party Background Music *命のパン of Life (Cathedral) *happiness of marionette (short) (Erika's portrait) *くるり Face (Erika's reward) ??? Background Music *worldend(bp) (Beatrice arrives) *Voiceless (Flashback) *one (Going through Knox's rules) *F Style (Questioning the observers) *dir (Going back through the tale) *'約束 Promise' (And then I knew) *JUSTICE (Battler's revival, golden truth) *'Tomorrow' (Battler vs Dlanor) *Final Answer (Battler's explains his solution) *dreamenddischarger (Ronove's return) *hello your dream (Battler's victory) *hikari Light (Erika's final chance) *TSUBASA (Ver hope) Wings (Credits)Category:Plot Summaries